Fictional Firms
Fictional Firms List in Science Fiction * Andes Development Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Aurum Industries - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger (energy research) * Chronoarcheology Ltd. - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? (time travel) * Darr House Developments, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Lichen (insecticides) * Evening Star Travel and Real Estate Corporation - C.M. Kornbluth's short story "The Marching Morons," in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Fidelity Savings & Trust Bank - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (consumer banking) * Fowler Schocken Associates - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novels The Space Merchants and The Merchant's War (advertising) * Garner Nanotechnology - Edward M. Lerner's novel Small Miracles * General Products - - Larry Niven's Ringworld universe * Harriman Enterprises - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star * Harriman Trust - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (investment) * Health and Human Services Corporation - Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of Conglomerates * InterBem Company - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his illustrated collection With a Finger in My I * Intercity Carting Company - Philip Roth's novel The Plot Against America * International Computational Syndicate (computing) - Gregory Benford's short story "The Scarred Man," Venture May 1970 * Jupiter Mining Corporation - Red Dwarf 1988 television series (mining) * Kinetic Sciences Interplanetary - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 25 * Lady Luck, Incorporated - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon * Marsopolis Creche Foundation Ltd. - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Midwestern Mutual (insurance) - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Moka-Coka Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Nakamura Lines - Larry Niven's short story "Neutron Star" in his collection Neutron Star * Nefertiti, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Licehen (pharmaceuticals) * New Path - Philip K. Dick's novel A Scanner Darkly (pharmaceuticals) * New World Homes - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * New York Water Supply Corporation - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Rejuvenex - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Rollback (immortality) * Skyblast Fright and Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * SNN World News - Supernova 2005 tv movie * Starship Enterprises MDA - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 78 * Triangle Line - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Two Continents Amusement Corporation * Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Tyrell Corporation - Blade Runner 1982 film (robotics) * U.S. Robotics and Mechanical Men - Isaac Asimov's I, Robot universe (robotics) * Venus Corporation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars Other Firms * Bluth Company - Arrested Development 2003 television series * Clear Pharmaceutical - The Nutty Professor 1996 film * Fresh Air (airline) - Red Eye 2005 film (note that there is a real Nigerian airline using this name) * Kresson Plumbing - Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle * Progenitron (sperm bank) - The Brothers Solomon 2007 film Labor Unions in Science Fiction * United Slime-Mold Protein Workers of Panamerica, Unaffiliated, Chlorella Costa Roca Local - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants